stepcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Game 1
February 26, 2012 * Topic is ' http://tinyurl.com/STEPCITYDND ' ---- "DM rolls 1d20+5 swimming DC and gets 22." YAY o w o * Valentine tuch Bunny <3!!!! :D Roll a Swim or Survival check "Bella rolls 1d20+5 for swim and gets 21." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+7 for SWIM and gets 23." "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+1 for SWIM and gets 15." "Valentine rolls 1d20+6 for survival and gets 21." "Cross rolls 1d20+4 for swim and gets 17." :Vc I DIDNT DIE YAY Our party has found themselves stranded on a desert island after a nasty ship wreck! The beach is strewn with debris and bodies! There is a mountain off to the distance! Cross and Jacqueline do not have their belongings! * Stephanie is glad that she can swim B( This boat ride was dumb. "I hate boats." * Bella 9_9 rolls her eyes at Jackie’s weak swimmins * Stephanie swims to a nearby island. "Bella rolls 1d20 search and looting shit and gets 10." I WANNA LOOT THINGS :I "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+4 for searching for her belongings and gets 6." "Cross rolls 1d20+1 search, ignoring the others to find his stuff. THIS IS IMPORTANT. and gets 13." * Stephanie she spots wreckage. Hmmm. "Valentine rolls 1d20 search and loot whahahahahaha and gets 20." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+1 for steal these losers shit. and gets 4." * Bella UuU gonna loot loot loot doot doot doot * Cross kicks about Hooves in sand suck "Valentine rolls 1d20+3 reflex for getting hit by pout kick sand and gets 5." * Valentine >B| Jacqueline: You find a Disguise Kit among the wreckage, but none of your gear Valentine: You find Cross and Jacqueline’s missing gear along with some other items XD * Cross Any backpacks? anybody's. HE IS GOING TO BE ALL FLAVOURS OF MAD IF THOSE IMMOVABLE RODS HE TOOK.... er. bought. legitimately.... "Bella rolls 1d20+1 for spot looking for other people and gets 13." * Bella looks out into the distance, and sees something red in the forest * Cross HIS BOOZE WAS IN THERE DAMNIT. * Valentine will not return booze * Jacqueline gets frustrated very quickly and sits in the sand. She's sandy and soaking wet and this is just about the worst. Pouting. AWWWWW * Cross snoops about the adept stuff-finder Valentine. "Zhat's mine I believe. Are zhese your nuts?" he holds up the bag * Stephanie shakes her hair out, scowling at the bunch of dorks on the beach. * Valentine has 35 pairs of dice now wtf. Who carries 35 pairs of dice around?! ....Me. * Cross will take a few? Cross tries to takes his bag back from Valentine with a bit of force, he's not interested in the bird. "C'mon mann you don't even need zhis." * Valentine No. * Bella "What’s that over there?" *Cross "Vhat's vhat?" * Jacqueline pout pout pouting. AWWW "Stephanie rolls 1d20+5 for spot and gets 12." * Bella : | "Oh it’s just a bird." * Stephanie sees a bird in the forest. B( "Fuck birds." * Bella (B \? Bella runs over to retrieves the thing the macaw dropped http://i.imgur.com/iHVw9.jpg * Stephanie spots a roll of parchment drop from the birds mouth, the green one picked it up. * Bella was just about to pick that up but whatever. * Cross is not noticing the map find, because he's in a bit of a tiff over his belongings. "Valentine. Please." Cross is trying so hard to be polite right now, STRAIN IS EVIDENT. * Valentine .... “How do I know its yers.” * Cross "It's got two useless batons inside, a shpyglass, an five bottles vine in zhere amongst zhe loot. Zhat's how I'm gonna know it's mine. Also. It's mine." * Valentine "This wine is mine. And I like the spyglass... Looks nice." B| * Cross "How vould I know vhat's in zhe bag if I didn't own it??" * Valentine "Don't care. Maybe yer one'a those wizards with some kinda vision." No wine for you. * Cross "Do I look like a vizard. Seriously??" * Valentine "I dunno man." * Cross stands there with his not-at-all noodle build. He's definitely stronger than the average wizard. By a lot. * Valentine is a barbarian. Everyone looks noodley. B| * Cross "Okay I vill arm wrestle you fur my drinks later zhen." HE SQUINTS. REALLY HARD. Creepy yellow-green eyes… Whatever. He checks out the sarcophagus he totally looted. XD * Cross This is a waste of time. "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+11 for convincing Frankie to give her her stuff back :C and gets 28." "Valentine rolls 1d20+2 for diplomacy against immense uguu and gets 11." * Valentine hands the sad pouty bard her things. "Sorry, miss." * Jacqueline IS PRETTY HAPPY WITH THIS.... "Thank you!" She feels a little better, but she's still all wet. She opens up her bag, producing her traveler's outfit. But there are boys everywhere, where is she supposed to change? ..... hm. * Bella peers over Steph’s shoulder to look at the map * Valentine eye's Jacqueline... Valentine has no interest in maps, but lady changing... * Cross notices ladychanging, but even more importantly, unattended booze backpack...... "Cross rolls 1d20+5 sleight of hand to nab something from my backpack I WANT BOOZE and gets 17." "Valentine rolls 1d20+2 to spot booze theft and gets 14." *Valentine ladddy.... BDc *Cross yes yes yes yes yes- Cross has this totally neutral looking face on as he steals shit in broad daylight. Yessssssssssssss. he tucks the booze away and looks to everyone who's ... "Vhen did ve get a map - or ... birds... vhat." he stares. * Stephanie rolls her eyes, cracking her neck as she walks away from the group. "Fukkin noisy bunch of pricks." * Bella "Hey wait, let me see that map suga." * Stephanie sits on a rock, away from the group. B( "Bella rolls 1d20+2 for sleight of hand and gets 16." * Bella points at something behind Stephanie "ooh what’s that "Stephanie rolls 1d20+2 for sense motive of Bella taking the map and gets 17." * Stephanie pulls the map just out of reach. "Piss off, orc stank." she turns the map upside down... was it a drawing? Stephanie can't read the words... XD * Bella B| "Bella rolls 1d20+1 for sensing Steph can’t read and gets 3." * Bella “So, is there a way to get out of here?” * Stephanie screws up the map and tosses it at the orc * Bella catches it. "Thankya suga." Bella takes a look. * Stephanie "Fukkin waste of time." Fucking paper with words. Those assholes. Stephanie will punch the map later. "Bella rolls 1d20 to gather information and gets 10." * Stephanie hops off the rock and approaches the Macaw. Stephanie glares at the awesome shells on the beach "Stephanie rolls 1d20 to handle animals and gets 2." * Stephanie punches at the bird * Bella ... * Jacqueline is aghast at the flagrant animal abuse. * Valentine would like to eat that bird. * Stephanie watches the bird fly away to a higher branch and smirks. "Bella rolls 1d20 handle animal and gets 2." * Stephanie laughs as the bird flies off. * Valentine you guys are doin it wrong. * Jacqueline "You're both absolutely crass...." she sighs. "And it was sucha beautiful bird, too...." Oh god, no why. "Cross rolls 1d20+7 to resist GOOD ALCOHOL need to beat 16 and gets 25." * Cross hhhhhhhgrnn soon, wine. /soon/ * Cross saunters on over to the mappers, looking pleased. "Vhat needs pushing?" * Valentine "Why are we pressin it. Seems like'a waste of time." * Bella turns to Stephanie "Where’s the center of the flier suga?" * Stephanie glares at Bella. "Why you askin me? Do I fukkin' look like I'm from here?" * Bella wonders what does that has to do with the flier. Whatever * Stephanie "Gimmie back my paper.” * Bella "No." BUTTON PRESS. * The paper makes a magical advertisement * Cross chilling with ladies. Yup. Being shipwrecked could be worse by far. * Valentine if not for cross this would be awesome. * Cross argues this makes it bett- whoaaa wha ADVERTIZIN .... advertising that's melting * Bella "...that was interesting." Bella guesses that should be their first place to go. * Valentine "That's irritating. Make it stop. I hate it." * Cross "I vote ve don't press zhat again efer." * Bella "it'll stop in a minute suga." * Stephanie goes to punch the flier but then the flier talks. She steps away. * Valentine ..... * Stephanie B( * Bella rolls it up and pockets it. * Valentine .... ”Thank ya." * Bella hair flip UuU “You're welcome suga.” * Stephanie B( Stephanie wants that paper back * Cross “Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo," he goes on way longer than necessary. * Stephanie covers her ears. "God, do you ever shut up?" * Cross "Not really." * Stephanie wants to punch this man so much. Stephanie wants to punch everyone. Stephanie goes to sit on her rock. * Stephanie is king of the rock. * Bella looks up to see what time is it "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+5+3 to sneak off and change in the jungle and gets 11." * Cross "Vanna explore zhis island? It's not gonna be clear-skied forever and... vell." He jerks a thumb at the wreckage all over the shore. "I don't vanna wind up like zhat more zhan once a month vithout being drunk off mein arsche too." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+4 for listen and gets 13." "Cross rolls 1d20+7 listen and gets 26." "Valentine rolls 1d20+6 listen and gets 12." * Bella starts walking into the jungle. She better find a place to settle for the night. Oh goody a path. * Stephanie relaxes. Birds and Wind sounds were good. * Cross makes a mental note: this island is fucking noisy. Also the crying one left for the woods. Towards thudding. That's probably important. Cross will wait a moment before worrying about that * Valentine follows ladies, cause Cross wasn't pretty enough to waste time on. * Stephanie looks at the group split into two. Stephanie wonders if she can swim off this island. * Bella is being followed? turns around. "Can I help you with something?" * Valentine "Well, there don't seem ta be anythin else ta do." Valentine shruuugs winningly? * Cross "Vheeeere are you going? I mean, I don't vanna delude myself into thinking ve're one big happy family, but shplitting up seems silly." * Stephanie scowls as she trails the complaining one who is in the forest. The orc one was dumb and the beard one would not shut up. Stephanie can punch the complaining one if she keeps complaining. * Jacqueline changes behind some shrubbery, humming as she does. Ahhhh, Dry clothing is awesome. * Bella "You seem to have kept yourself busy with arguing." She grins~ * Valentine "Na, that wasn't fightin, that was just'a brief discussion is all.... So what's all this here then? Heard somethin." * Bella "Found a map, gonna see if I can find a safe place to stay for the night." Map * Valentine looks like there's a path up the way, maybe an old temple'r somethin we can use?" * Stephanie finds Jacqueline. Stephanie glares B( "You done fukkin changing? The prick, the orc stank and the other freak walked off already." Stephanie walks off to find the path, leaving Jacqueline alone. "Fuck this." * Jacqueline JUMPS LIKE A FOOT IN THE AIR oh god. "Oh Goddess, you scared the life out of me." She holds a hand against her chest. "What do you mean they walked off somewhere? They just left? Hey, hold on!" * Stephanie struts out of the forest and follows the path, not slowing down. * Jacqueline hurriedly gathers her belongings and runs after Stephanie * Cross whistles softly as he looks up at the statue. Where had the thudding gone to? Hmmm. "Bella rolls 1d20+1 spot and gets 20." "Cross rolls 1d20+7 spot check and gets 25." "Valentine rolls 1d20+6 Survival and gets 16." * Bella RECONGIZES SHIT * Cross gets his weapon ready roll initiative "Bella rolls 1d20+6 and gets 17." "DM rolls 1d20 and gets 18." "DM rolls 1d20 and gets 2." "Cross rolls 1d20+2 and gets 20." "Valentine rolls 1d20+2 and gets 4." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+6 and gets 19." "Jacqueline rolls 1d20 and gets 20." standard move minor~ * Stephanie bumps into Valentine as she walks past. B( "Watch it, prick." * Valentine growls at Stephanie. Hate that bitch already. * Stephanie growls right back . Oh no! The party is surrounded by killer plants ! * Bella "Dont move. Nobody move" * Jacqueline doesn’t move!!! * Cross "And don't touch zhe plants." he's heavily considering breaking his own advice * Bella watches the vines move around. "Well that’s just brill." * Valentine laughs "Oh no. Killer plants. Terrifying." he's too busy loling to attack quick? XD * Jacqueline "Killer plants?" oh god she hopes they aren't killer plants * Valentine nods to Jacqueline. "It's ok girlie, we won’t let em hurt ya." * Stephanie frowns as the Vines surrounding them come to life. "Fuckin plants." * Bella gonna pull her spiked whip out * Cross speaks a command word, and his adventurer's clothing suddenly transforms into chain armor. His sword already materialized out of nowhere. "Time to haff fun!!" He readies his sword like a throwing knife and flings it at the vine to his right "Cross rolls 1d20+8 to hit uglyvine and gets 24." "Cross rolls 1d6+4 and gets 7." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+6 and gets 7." * Valentine lauuuughs at Stephanie. Clumsy bitch * Bella 9_9 NO * Stephanie leg gets snagged on one of the vines and trips. "FUKKIN VINES." Prone as hell "DM rolls 1d20+3 and gets 23." "DM rolls 1d6+7 and gets 13." * Bella kinda giggles, because it looked like Steph got a spanking * Valentine stops laughing at Stephanie when she gets hurt. "DM rolls 1d20+12 and gets 23." * Stephanie gets hit with the Vine and takes 13 damage. "Stephanie rolls 1d20+15 for grapple and gets 35." * Stephanie frowns as one of the vines tries to wrap around her, but she rips it off with her bare hands. * Valentine ok well that was kinda cool. bear hands braaargh BEARS "Bella rolls 1d20+2 and gets 13." Bella misses the vine "Valentine rolls 1d20+5 and gets 17." "Valentine rolls 2d6+7 and gets 13." "Valentine rolls 1d20 to help poor little Bamf Stephanie up and gets 10." * Stephanie gets up with the help of Valentine. "Pfft." she doesn't say anything rude in 'thanks'? * Valentine Doesn't need thankyous, there's freakin choke-y vines around. Not sure how he almost failed to pick her up. Lotsa junk in her trunk? * Stephanie cracks her knuckles and gets back into a defensive position. * Valentine stops lookin at dat fine ass and pays attention to deadly vines. INSPIRE COURAGE! "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+10 to play her mandolin and inspire courage! and gets 24. = w = <3 <3 * Stephanie feels a surge of courage B( "DM rolls 1d20+3 to entangel Cross and gets 11." * Cross just complains when the plant flails past him "Oh /COME ON/." and... then the ground kind of. Green everywhere... oh damn. "Cross rolls 1d20+7 to not get all wrapped up in vines and gets 27." * Cross is disgusting slippery bastard. "Bella rolls 1d20+5 and gets 9." * Bella NNGGHHH… This is awkwardly LAME "Valentine rolls 1d20+3 not to get crazy s&m vine lovins and gets 16." "Stephanie rolls 1d20+5 to get the fuck out of these vines and gets 13." * Stephanie gets entangled- "I HATE FUCKING VINES." "Cross rolls 1d20+8 to throw his soulknife! and gets 15." DM flips a coin. It lands on...Tails! * Cross just swears and rematerializes his blade in his hand. MISSING MAKES CROSS ANNOYED. * Stephanie takes out her Flame Stalker Cloak and puts it on. "Stephanie rolls 1d20+9 and gets 27." PLUS inspire courage +1 <3!! :3 B) "Stephanie rolls 2d4+9+1+5 and gets 19." * Stephanie really does 10 points of damage to vine one B) DM flips a coin. It lands on... Tails! "DM rolls 1d20+3 and gets 4." "Bella rolls 1d20+3+1 and gets 22." * Bella "NNGHH LET GO!" Bella RIPS THE VINES RIGHT OFF OF HER * Stephanie blows her fists after she hits, dodging past the vine attack. B) "Valentine rolls 1d20+5+1-2 and gets 18." "Valentine rolls 2d6+7+1+2 and gets 18." * Valentine cackles as he slices the thing dead. HAH stupid plant. HAHAHAHA * Stephanie frowns slightly when the plant gets killed. :T She wanted to kill it. * Valentine HAHAHAHA * Bella "Good job suga!" * Valentine grins and theatrically bows to Bella. http://youtu.be/QY1Vetd7OCs little late but w/e * Jacqueline jumps in celebration 8) "oh, well done!" * Valentine bows to Jacqueline as well before focusing on the next vine. And Cross.... which to attack.... Hmmm.... * Cross would wave if he weren't preoccupied * Bella "Um guys." points to the vines that STILL ALIVE * Stephanie turns her head. B) yeah, More plants to punch. * Valentine "Yea, but what about the Tieflin prick? We could get him rida him too...? * w * * Bella "Nooo he's ben picking off that one." "Cross rolls 1d20+7 to hear Valentine being Valentine and gets 17." * Cross "I'm right here you know!" Cross doesn't sound offended * Valentine "Yep, I know." Valentine doesn't sound concerned “Jacqueline rolls 1d8+5 to heal Steph and gets 13." * Stephanie is heal B( She punches Jacqueline lightly in thanks. * Jacqueline "here, you're hurt.... let me help you." She smiles at Stephanie and uses mighty cure light wounds heals. "I... um. Okay?" She is punched? "DM rolls 1d20+3 and gets 18." "DM rolls 1d6+7 and gets 9." "DM rolls 1d20+12 and gets 24." "Cross rolls 1d20+7 to not get plantgrabbed and gets 25." * Cross does some kind of I don't even - strangling the vines so it doesn't strangle him. Cross focuses REALLY HARD. +1d8 sword damage! It may or may not apply. Cross throws his blade at the vine! "Cross rolls 1d20+6 and gets 26." "Cross rolls 1d6+4 for damage! (x2) and gets 14." * Cross GRINS. * Valentine what the hell's the point of glowy blades. that’s silliness. "...." they come out of nowhere an valentines can't steal em. that’s the point. XD * Stephanie plows through the vines, making her way to Vines 2 "Stephanie rolls 1d20+9+1 and gets 28." "Stephanie rolls 2d4+5+1 and gets 11." * Stephanie kicks the last plant dead for 11 damage. * Valentine thinks that’s a beautiful sight. * Stephanie grins. * Cross sort of flops a little. awh. * Stephanie wipes her nose and pulls a pose as she kills the plant. "Cross rolls 1d20+1 to get BERRIES THAT ARE DELISH and gets 5." "Bella rolls 1d20 to loot and gets 13." 97 sp 5 cp Chain Mail Shirt "Valentine rolls 1d20+1 for delicious s&m plant foraging and gets 5." 11 Iron Pots, 1 Mortar and Pestle, Hammer, 5 Copper "Stephanie rolls 1d20+2 for looting for items and gets 8." Pan Flute, 1 Bag of Chestnuts, grapes "Jacqueline rolls 1d20+4+1 and gets 11." Box of 20 Candles, 17 Cheap Wigs * Stephanie looks at these pots B( * Jacqueline looks at all the wigs..... :C XD * Jacqueline "Why would a plant need all these wigs....." * Stephanie eats these grapes B( * Valentine why would it need a hammer?... or pots.... * Bella got money~ Not telling anyone. END GAME Category:SCDND Log Category:Adventure 1: Isle of Tet’Zal